


Hide and Go Sleep With Each Other

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha Brendon, Alpha Frank, Alpha dallon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Cock Slut, Collars, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Video, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Frank films Patrick, Heat Inducers, Humiliation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Gerard, Omega Josh, Omega Mikey, Omega Ryan, Omega/Omega, Patrick kind of gets treated like a puppy but it's only puppy play if you WANT it to be I guess, Pretty much everyone is going to fuck, Rimming, They're not real drugs but if any of you want me to tag it as Drug Use I will, Vibrators, Wall Sex, alpha Tyler, alpha pete, exhibitionism??, omega patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Gerard gets everyone to take heat inducers and play a game.This will probably be like the only thing I don't upload a chapter every single day on.





	1. The Story

**Author's Note:**

> Bro, it's about to get real fuckin slutty. 
> 
>  
> 
> You should probably read the chapter labeled "THE STORY" but I mean you can skip to the chapter you're interested in if you want, I think that should be fine?

Gerard Way. Why was the one thing all his weird decisions had in common Gerard Way? He swears he'd never do half the things he does if Gerard hadn't given him the little push he needed. But here he is now, staring at the bottle of pills in Gerard's hand as he shakes them.  _Heat inducers._

"Where did you get those," Mikey asks, cocking his head.

"Does it matter," he asks, rose painted lips turned up in a smile.

"Okay, well, why do you have them now," Patrick asks.

"Do you guys wanna play a game," he asks, once again avoiding the question instead of answering.

"Why do you have them," Patrick asks again.

"What kind of game," Josh asks, smiling.

"Not one you'll want to play, I'm sure," Tyler says.

Gerard shrugs and opens the bottle pouring them out on the table, "there's ten inducers and ten of us."

"No way," Mikey says.

"There's over five rooms in this place," he smiles, "so let's all play naked hide and seek. We all take one pill, yeah? Then the omegas go upstairs and into a bedroom while the alphas give them time to hide. They lay on a bed with the light off and whoever walks in their room gets to fuck them."

"I'm in," Pete says.

"Seriously," Mikey asks, brows coming together in annoyance.

"I'm not seeing anyone, I haven't had sex in a crazy long time. Yeah, okay? I'm fucking in."

"I'm in too," Josh says.

And with that three word sentence all heads turn to him and every pair of eyebrows in the room raise in unison. Gerard smiles, "really?"

"Yeah," he shrugs, "I've never had sex before and I want to."

"I'm in too," Ryan says, "and I want you all to know if you get me I wont go easy on you."

"I'm in too," Brendon says.

"Of course you are," Dallon says, "you're practically a nymphomaniac, I always see you with a new omega on your arm."

Brendon rolls his eyes and Tyler shakes his head, "fine, I'm playing too."

"Frank," Gerard asks.

"Baby, you don't have to ask. You already know I'm interested," he smiles, leaning back on his hands and winking at him.

"Yeah, fuck it, I'll take one," Dallon says.

Mikey looks to Patrick who shrugs at him. He shakes his head at him but the shorter omega sighs, "I guess if everyone else is playing."

"Screw it, I'll play," Mikey says.

"Patrick's not playing," Pete says, "I don't want to accidentally fuck Patrick."

"I'm not playing if Patrick's not," Mikey says.

"Well, okay, hold on," Pete says holding his hand up at Mikey, "he can play, it'll just be awkward I guess because he and I have been friends for so long."

"How long do the inducers last," Ryan asks.

"Four or more hours," Gerard smiles.

Josh's jaw drops, "four or more hours?"

"They stop at four hours, but if one of you alphas knots inside one of us it stops almost instantly. So none of you do that."

"No one's marking anyone so four hours it is," Pete smiles.

"We're going to need snacks and drinks," Frank nods.

"Snack run and then we'll come back and fuck," Pete says.

"Yeah," Gerard says, "you guys should all buy a morning after pill for us."

"Why should we do that, Pete asks.

"Well, unless you want to knock one of us up and pay child support for eighteen years I'd suggest getting us one."

"What about condoms," Dallon asks.

"No condoms," Gerard says, "unless someone has an issue with that?"

No one said anything different and Gerard smiles, "then it's settled, a morning after pill and some snacks. Everyone can shower when they get back if they want. Get themselves ready or whatever."

The alphas nod and head out while the omegas stay in and gather around the table. Gerard smiles, "so, who do you guys want to fuck?"

"Frank," Mikey says, nodding.

Gerard's jaw drops and for the first time in Patrick's life he looks completely taken aback, "what?"

"I'm gonna  _fuck_  Frank," he smiles before relaxing more in his spot.

"No," Gerard says, "absolutely not, you're my brother. You're not fucking the guy I like!"

"You said it's hide and seek. I'm fucking Frank!"

"You wont even know if you're doing anything with him. The lights will be out!"

"He's got piercings," he tells him, "I heard he has them all the way up his dick. I think I've seen a picture of it so I'll definitely feel it. I'm fucking him."

"Why do you even want to? You hate Frank!"

"Because you fucked Ray when I liked him. And I don't hate Frank, he's kind of cute. And I'm gonna give him the best sex of his life and it's going to be so good he's going to think about it whenever he fucks anyone else. Including you!"

Gerard's jaw drops and he crosses his arms over his chest before closing his mouth and looking off at something.

"I hope I get Dallon," Ryan says, "I bet he's huge."

"You don't know," Gerard asks raising his brow.

He shakes his head, "we've never slept together, just hung out all the time. I've seen it through his short though and if it's the size I think it is I am going to be so fucking sore."

"I hope I don't get him," Josh says, "I don't want to be sore afterwards. I don't want it to hurt."

"Oh yeah, you're our virgin, aren't you?"

He nods and Gerard gestures for him to come sit next to him.

"Don't worry," he says, "I know how to make it better. Do you trust me?"

He nods and Gerard pulls Josh's underwear and shorts down to his knees and Josh jumps and grabs his arm quickly, "what are you doing?"

"Helping you, you don't want it to hurt, do you?"

He shakes his head.

"Then let me help you," he says leaning in slow and kissing him.

Josh lets go of his arm and Gerard's fingers slide down between his thighs. He gasps and Gerard's tongue licks over his when his fingers find his hole. Josh lets out a soft moan and Gerard's mouth moves down to his neck making his breathing hitch. Ryan bites his lip and looks to Mikey, "are you good at that?"

"I know a way to make you cum faster," he says matter-of-factly.

"Show me," he asks, smiling.

Mikey nods and lets him crawls over and kiss him when they're close. Mikey raises hie brows with a cocky smile, "turn around."

Ryan turns and looks at Patrick and a certain warmth pools in his stomach watching Mikey pull his red thong down his thighs. His face goes between Ryan's cheeks and holds onto them while he closes his eyes. The brunet moans and Gerard stops kissing Josh and turns to look at them. He smiles and turns to Patrick, "come over here and let Josh eat you out."

Gerard pulls his fingers out of him and goes over to Ryan pulling black lace down his own legs and throwing it to the side before laying down in front of the brunet. Ryan lets out a breath of laughter,"seriously?"

Gerard pushes out his bottom lip into a pout, "will you do me the way I like it?"

Ryan nods and bends over so his head can go under his skirt. Gerard moans and turns to Josh, "start off slow with Patrick, he can let you know if you're doing alright."

He nods and Patrick goes over to him and pulls his shorts down. He moves between Patrick's legs and pushes out his tongue to lick over his hole. Patrick gasps and Josh goes back down and does it again, trying to figure out the right way to do it. His tongue flicks around his hole and he moans. Once he figures out what Patrick likes he becomes eager to please him.

"Ah," Patrick sighs.

Patrick gets wetter and Josh laps at the slick that comes dripping out. Patrick squirms and Josh holds on tighter. Patrick sits up and pulls Josh up to kiss him, his hand going between Josh's thighs, "touch me."

Josh listens to him and Patrick moves his fingers slow so he would mimic the same pace. Josh lets out a breath, "Patrick."

"Josh," he says back.

He kisses him and moves his fingers slightly faster than he was. Josh copies the pace and their mouths open. A hand comes and cups Patrick's face, "mmmm!"

"Oh my god," a voice says that didn't belong to any omega in the room.

They pull from each other's lips and see the alphas standing in the doorway. Everyone had stopped and stared back at them. They stared, mouths hung open looking right at them.

"We were gone for less than fifteen minutes," Pete points out. 

"You started without us," Frank says in disbelief, "you take the inducers already?"

"No," Josh says softly.

"Hot," he smiles.

"So you all just touched each other," Pete asks.

"Gerard wanted to get me ready," Josh tells them, looking guilty, "but then Mikey started eating out Ryan so then we all did it."

"Thank you, Mikey," Frank smiles.

Mikey licks the slick from his lips and winks at him and the others put the snacks down in the kitchen.

"So," Tyler says nervously, "should we take them now? Should we start?"

They sit up and open the bottle of inducers taking one and holding it in their palms.

"Have fun," Gerard says.

They all take them at once and down some water. Josh's fingers brush against the inside of Patrick's thigh as he leans in whispering, "um, can we actually keep going?"

"You want to, even with them watching," he asks.

"I kind of want them to watch," he says. 

Patrick looks over seeing everyone listening to Gerard saying something that sounded like it might cause an argument with his brother. Patrick shrugs and Josh's fingers go back inside Patrick while Patrick's go back in him. Josh sighs and leans in kissing him desperately so he doesn't moan. He lets out a breath and Patrick sucks one in when the fingers find the right spot. After a minute Josh moans a little louder and everyone finally notices what they're doing.

"You two already can't help yourselves, can you," Gerard asks.

And they pull back, fingers staying in each other.

"It just feels good," Josh admits, "I didn't want to stop. I  _don't_  want to stop."

"You ever had a blowjob before," Gerard asks.

And Josh shakes his head as his cheeks turn red when he sees everyone's eyes dropped between him and Patrick.

"You should give him one while I fuck you, Trick."

"What," he asks.

"Come on, we've done it before," he says, "it'll just be with Josh this time."

He notices Pete go wide eyed at that statement and he hesitates for a minute but eventually gives in and nods. Gerard gets behind him and slides the skirt off himself. Josh lays down in front of him and finally takes his bottoms all the way off. Patrick leans down and takes a hold of Josh's cock. All eyes were on him and his cheeks burned red at the thought while slick ran down his thighs. He closes his eyes and gives it a long slow lick, but it's only when he feels Gerard push inside him that he takes him in his mouth. A hand is in his hair, pulling it hard and he opens his eyes watching Josh lay back and lift his hips up into Patrick's mouth. Dallon's hand slips into his own pants and soon Pete and Frank did the same while Tyler's face turned red and he discreetly adjusted his pants. The only unreadable expression was Brendon, who didn't do anything but watch him. Their eyes locked for a long time until Patrick looked back down and closed his eyes.

"Fuck, my omega's already so wet," Gerard tells him, "is it the inducers or the fact that all the eyes in the room are on you right now?"

There was a warmth beginning to spread through him and he knows when Josh's moans get higher it was the inducers kicking in. Patrick moans around him and Gerard fucks him faster, "wow, you already going to cum? Usually takes you a little while longer. Finger Josh while you blow him, and don't cum until he does or you know what I'll do."

Patrick listens, not wanting another one of Gerard's punishments, and puts his fingers back in Josh. The red haired omega's legs close and Patrick tries to hold himself up with one hand. Josh opens his legs a little, noticing Patrick between them trying to keep going even with a trapped head. His toes begin curling instead of his thighs squeezing Patrick's face. Two hands go to the blond hair, fingers locking in it and pushing his head down.

"Please keep doing that right there," Josh says, "it feels so good!"

Patrick listens to him and moans around him when Gerard fucks him harder. The vibrations from the moans must've felt good because the next thing he knew Josh was cumming fast and holding his head down harder on himself while his back arched off the floor. Patrick pulls off the minute he can and swallows what's in his mouth when Josh's fingers let go of him. Gerard pulls his hair and forces his head back down, "lick it all up, baby, just like I taught you. Do it just like a good omega for me."

He licks the rest of the cum off Josh's cock and Gerard pulls out of him and lifts his head up kissing him, "now that you're both ready it's time we go to our rooms."

"But I didn't get to cum," Patrick says softly.

"What was that," Gerard asks, pulling up his skirt looking at Patrick like he could and would eat him alive.

"Nothing," he says quickly.

"Good," he smiles, "come with me, baby, I want to set up your room before we start. Wait exactly five minutes before you guys come and find us."

Gerard's dragging Patrick upstairs and pushing him into a room as all the other omegas pick their rooms. Gerard goes over to the closet and pulls out a long black scarf, "I didn't like the way you thought you deserved to cum when we were in there. You knew that when I pulled away it meant you wouldn't get to and that I had changed my mind. Maybe you should wear the collar today, hmm? It might remind you which one of us the dom is."

"If you think I should wear it," he nods, not wanting to upset him any further.

"I've been planning this for us for a long time, I even brought a bunch of toys and put them in every room. Do you know what that means?"

"You don't want a brat today," he tells him. 

"I don't want a brat today," he nods with a smile, throwing the scarf over his shoulder, "very good. Turn around."

He does as Gerard says and hears him take something off the door. The strip of leather with the silver loop hanging down from it is slid around his neck and buckled. He lets himself be blindfolded, the scarf feeling soft on his skin.

"Keep it on, and whenever an alpha comes in I want you to tell them they can do whatever they want to you. But you don't get to cum, I'll know if you did. You take whatever they give you and you do not cum until I tell you to. Is that clear?"

He nods, "yes."

Gerard kisses him slow, "be really good for me, baby boy. And I'll be really good to you when it's all over. I think you're really going to like it, there's another dom here today who's eager to meet you. I think you're really going to like this one."

He nods and Gerard leaves the room once he's sat on the bed. He can feel himself getting wetter just thinking about what the alphas would do to him, what the dom would do to him. His breathing is already uneven and although his eyes are open he can't see a thing. The only thing he feels are what little clothes remain on him. He remembers that his underwear and shorts are downstairs by the coffee table when he feels the slick pool between his thighs. His thoughts go back to the new dom, he knew Gerard was training him for someone, he just didn't know who he would pick. Part of meeting new doms scared him, but part of it excited him. The ones he'd met were nice, but he didn't like any of them enough to leave Gerard.

The door opens slowly, snapping him from his thoughts and sending a jolt through his body making him sit up straighter. Patrick sucks in a breath wondering if this would be him. Maybe this dom would be different, maybe he would be the one.


	2. Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the softest shit I've ever wrote.

Josh is laying on the bed, the room completely dark and his heart beating out of his chest. He should have thought it through, he should have tried harder to make his first time special. But here he was, laying naked on top of the blankets, his clothes in the floor and the door finally opening. He didn't look towards the alpha's shadow, he didn't want to know who they were, he doesn't need to know. He can do casual sex. If everyone else could then he could too, couldn't he?

The door closes and he swallows hard as they walk over and crawl onto the bed with him. He breathes in and out quickly and a single hand is placed on his hip, "calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."

_Tyler._

And his breathing slowed down.

"I wont do anything you don't like and I'll go really _really_ slow," he says kissing down his neck.

Josh tenses up at first when his lips made their way down his stomach. His legs are spread open and he gasps and holds onto the blanket underneath him. He hears him shed what layers of clothing he was wearing and kiss the inside of his thighs. His hole is licked long and slow and before he can squeeze his legs shut they're held open and he lets out a shaky breath as the tongue goes slow and pushes in him, licking at as much slick as it can.

"Ah!"

The tongue comes out and flicks over his hole slowly before it's replaced with two fingers. They slide inside him easily and the lips kiss their way back up to his neck.

"Ah," he moans, grabbing their upper arm.

"Shh, I got you," he says.

"Tyler," he says.

"I got you, Josh," he says, "I promise."

The fingers go slow and a low moan comes from Josh's throat. His lips go down and his tongue traces around each of his nipples before Josh's other hand goes to his hair and pulls it.

"Mmm!"

The fingers fuck him slow, opening him up and twisting against his prostate.

"You don't know how easy it was finding your door," he says.

"You chose my door on purpose," he asks.

He nods, kissing under his ear, "I couldn't stand the thought of anyone else having you first. I wanted it to be me. And you, god you're so wet I could smell you from the living room. Practically had to fight Frank for the room."

He can't help but get wetter with each thing that comes out of his mouth and every twist of his fingers.

"You taste even better than I imagine you would," he tells him, "sugary. Sweet."

He closes his legs and moans.

"Keep them open," he breathes, clothed cock rubbing against his hip, "want you to keep them open."

He opens them and tries to keep them like that. Tyler's hips move against him slow, "I want you to keep them open just like that."

"Tyler," he says.

The alpha lets out a breath against his neck ,"yeah, baby, what is it?"

"I wanna feel you."

"You can feel me now, can't you feel my fingers?"

Josh takes his wrist and pulls Tyler's fingers from himself and brings the hand up in front of his face so he can lick his fingers and suck them into his mouth. The cock on his hip is pressed against him even more.

"I want to feel you," he says letting go and reaching down to cup him through his underwear, "all of you."

Tyler swallows dryly, "yeah? You want that?"

"Mhmm."

Tyler's pushing the underwear down his legs and moving to lay between his thighs. He takes the head and rubs it slowly down his middle. Josh moans, feeling it run down over his hole. He gasps and Tyler stops.

"Can you do that again," he asks.

And Tyler does it again, dragging the head of his cock over and around his hole, "like that?"

"Yes," he says.

He repeats the same movement for a while until Josh reaches down and holds onto him, his hand getting slippery from the slick that was on him. Tyler lets go and moves with Josh so the head of his cock is pushed inside him. He groans and goes with the pace until he's all the way inside him. Josh groans and reaches up and pulls him down for a kiss. His mouth moves with his and Tyler's moving Josh's legs to go around him.

"I was hoping it would be you," Josh says.

Tyler kisses him again and adjusts his legs before pressing his hands beside his hips on the mattress. He moves slow, pulling out and pushing back in.

"Ah!"

"God I want you," he says, "I've wanted you ever since you got your heats."

"Me too," he says, "you know how you always had jackets going missing?"

"Yeah," he says.

"I liked to take them and wear them while I touched myself."

Tyler stops and turns the small lamp on. Josh's cheeks redden, "I'm sorry, that's weird, I ruined the moment-"

"No, no," he says, biting his lip, "I like that. If it's not too weird, could you, maybe, wear my hoodie while we do this?"

"What?"

"I want you to wear it while we have sex, it would be really hot seeing you wearing it. Plus when I go home with it I'll have something to remind me of you."

He nods and Tyler hands him the black hoodie. He carefully sits up and puts it on before laying back down, "does it look okay on me?"  
  
"Yeah," he nods, kissing him, "you look so good in it."

"It smells just like you," he tells him, "makes me feel safe."

Tyler leans in, not being able to help himself as he scents him. Josh smiles and offers him more access to his neck. His hips pull back and push into his slow making him moan and wrap his arms around his neck when they kiss.

"Tyler," he says stopping him.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"Would if be okay if I was on top," he asks.

"You want to do it by yourself?"

He nods and Tyler shrugs, "if that's what you want."

He rolls them over and once Josh is on top he's sitting up.

"If you get tired just tell me and I'll do it."

He nods and places his hands on Tyler's waist before moving himself up and down. He lets out a breath and goes slow at first, feeling his cock sink inside him each time. It presses against the spot that makes his legs feel weak. He covers his mouth, trying not to make too much noise for the others to hear.

"You look cute when you're trying to be quiet," Tyler tells him, "bringing that sleeve up to cover your mouth. But I don't want you to be quiet."

He grabs Josh's thighs and it makes him moan and bite his lip, "I don't want to be too loud. What if they hear me?"

They listen carefully hearing six different moans ranging from soft to loud. Tyler smiles, "I think you'll be fine. Be as loud as you want."

He moves a little faster, the sound of Tyler's hips hitting his filling the room as he thrusts his butt down against him. He moans loud, "Tyler!"

And the alpha swallows hard hearing that.

"You like it like this," he asks.

Josh nods quickly, "feels so good!"

Tyler watches him, hoodie covering his hands and his mouth hung open. His eyes close and when he moans his teeth ache to be in Josh's shoulder. He looks down, the slick running down not only Josh's skin but his as well. Josh doesn't seem to mind it though and continues to take him all the way down.

"Ah!"

He can tell Josh is getting tired and he bends his knees and sits up on them, hands sliding up the back of the hoodie. Josh's arms go around his neck and Tyler kisses him as he holds on. Josh stops moving and Tyler picks up where he left off, going a little harder than he meant to. It's rougher and faster but when Josh pushes up against him he can tell he doesn't mind it.

He moans against his mouth, but it sounds more like humming. The hands come back down and hold onto his bare waist as he thrusts into him.

"I love you," Josh moans loud.

Tyler's shocked, but doesn't stop and Josh presses his forehead to his, "I do, I love you, Tyler. I love you so much!"

He kisses him quick and his hands leave his hips and go under his knees, fucking him faster, "I love you too."

Josh whimpers and rubs his cheek against his, scenting him and panting.

"Want you," he whispers.

"I'm all yours, Josh," he tells him, "I'm always yours."

He moves his head back to look at him and kisses him again, slower, trying to breathe while he does. He pants against his lips and his moans get higher and start coming one after the other.

"Is it okay if I cum," he asks, moaning.

"Yeah," he nods, kissing his neck, "go ahead, baby."

He pushes Tyler onto his back and his hips come down one last time before he cums all over Tyler's stomach with a long moan. Even though he's done he keeps going, avoiding hitting the right spot inside him as he continues to ride him.

"You don't have to worry about me," he says, "I just wanted to give you what you needed."

"I want to," he tells him, "I want to know what it feels like."

Tyler cocks his head, confused and Josh moves faster.

"I wanna know what it feels like to have my alpha cum inside me."

And his cock throbs when he says that, "your what?"

"My alpha," he says.

He groans and holds onto the blanket under him, "you're my--I'm your alpha?"

He nods, leaning back and resting his hands on Tyler's thighs, "don't you want to cum in your omega?"

And with that he's rolling them over and fucking into him harder making Josh hold onto him tight, gasping. Tyler's mouth is pressed hard against his making him shut up with an, "mpf!"

Within seconds Tyler's pushing all the way in and cumming with a low groan. He rests his forehead against Josh's and the omega's lightly touching his face, the soft sleeves pressed to his cheeks and the pads of Josh's fingers cool against his skin.

"Shit, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No," he says, "the opposite. I think I like watching you when you're like that."

"Turned on?"

He nods, "you look like an alpha."

He laughs, kissing his nose, "I am an alpha."

He shakes his head, "this is different, you look in control. Determined maybe? You look..."

Josh giggles and covers his face, "never mind."

"What," he asks, smiling, "I look weird?"

"You look sexy," he says, hiding his smile.

He pulls from him and lays beside him, smiling, "sexy huh?"

He turns on his side and watches him clean the cum from his stomach, "uh huh."

"I think I like hearing you say that," he smiles.

"Sexy," he asks.

He nods and Josh smiles leaning down and kissing his collar, "you are. You're very  _very_ sexy, Tyler Joseph."

He hums and rolls his eyes back in his head, "fuck. I could listen to you say it all day."

He wraps his arms around Tyler's bicep and rested his cheek against his shoulder, "did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it," he tells him, "did you mean it?"

He nods, "you don't know how happy I was when I found out it was you. I'm sure I still would have liked it if it was someone else, but I would have felt bad because I would have been thinking about you the whole time."

"Yeah?"

He nods.

He leans in and kisses him before looking down at his erection still going strong, "the inducers are still working, do you want to stop or do you want to switch and sleep with other people?"

"Would you still want me if I said I wanted to keep playing this game?"

"Of course I would. I still want to play if you still want to play."

He smiles and nods.

"Promise me one thing though," he says.

"What?"

"Promise me you wont wear my hoodie when the next alpha comes in. I only want it to smell like you and me."

He gives a few light pecks to his shoulder and grins up at him, "I promise."

He leans in and kisses his forehead and when he goes to sit up he hears everyone else still going in the other rooms. He soon lays back down and turns onto his side. 

"You could stay while you wait," he offers before letting go of his arm, "or you could wait in the hall."

He slides his arm around Josh's waist and pulls him closer with a smile, "I can stay a little longer."


	3. Frank Iero/Patrick Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank walks into Patrick's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's real slutty.

Patrick listened to them come in and close the door behind them. It's quiet when they walk over and Patrick feels the heat pooling in his stomach when he smells them.

"Blindfold," he hears them ask.

And he recognized his voice easily as Frank. He opens his mouth but closes it instead of saying his name. He opens his mouth, unsure of what to say and decides to go with what Gerard told him, "you can do whatever you want with me, but I'm not allowed to cum."

"Is that so," he asks, an obvious smile in his voice as he touches the metal circle on his collar.

He nods, "yes."

"Oh, I can definitely make sure you wont cum," he says opening a drawer.

He hears it close and his heart jumps in his chest. A cool and lightly calloused hand holds his cheek and he sucks in a small breath.

"And I'm guessing you can't take off that blindfold either?"

_The light's on,_ Patrick thinks, _he can see me._

He nods, "I'm not supposed to take if off."

"That's fine," he says, and he can feel a ring being pushed onto his cock and down to the base, making him shift a little, "this will keep you from cumming all over yourself while I fuck you. You keep that on, alright?"

He nods.

He hears him sit down on the bed and soon he's pulled onto his lap, naked skin pressed against cloth, "you know how to ride cock, don't you, baby?"

"Yes, alpha."

"Alpha, huh? Cute."

Frank undoes his jeans and pushes them down, moving his hands underneath Patrick to get them past his knees.

"Don't worry," he hears him say as he kisses his neck, "it's not that long. But it is thick."

Patrick swallows nervously and holds onto him tight, "thick?"

"It's going to stretch you," he says, rubbing his fingers between his cheeks, finding his hole.

He gasps, fingernails trying to dig in through his shirt, and Frank smiles, "right open."

He takes his cock and presses the tip inside him, his hole stretching around him and making him groan, "alpha!"

"Almost there," he says.

And once Patrick's fully seated Frank's kissing his shoulder, "fuck you're tight."

Frank's reaching between his legs, gathering slick from his thighs, "suck on my fingers while you ride me."

Patrick carefully takes his wrist in his hand and lets the fingers slide in his mouth. The taste of his own slick covers his tongue and his tongue traces them while his hips move forwards and backwards.

"I've had a few fantasies like this. Pretty little blond on my lap sucking my fingers. Didn't see the blindfold in those, but you look good with it on. I like being able to do what I want without you seeing."

Once his fingers are clean Patrick keeps sucking them gently until they're pulled from his mouth.

"Put your arms around me and give me a kiss."

He moves his arms around his neck and kisses him slow while his hips do all the work. Frank's smiling against his lips and he doesn't know why he's smiling until a pair of arms come under his knees and move him up and down.

"Ah!"

"Tell me if it's too much and I'll stop," he says kissing him again.

Patrick holds on a little tighter and kisses him while the thick cock is rammed up into him. His hole starts to hurt a little but it doesn't bother him. He actually kind of likes the way it hurts. Frank grabs his cheeks, spreading them and Patrick groans and catches his breath as his cock keeps going. He hits his prostate over and over and lets his cock squish up into him whenever another rush of slick comes down.

"Holy shit, either these heat inducers are _really_ kicking in or you get wet so fucking easily."

"Alpha," he moans.

"God I could get used to that," he says, gripping his skin hard, "having a cute thing like you around riding me and calling me _alpha_ whenever I want. I'd love having a good little omega like you waiting for me when I get home."

"Al-pha!"

"So good," he breathes, kissing his neck, "fuck, you take it so good. Don't you?"

"Yes!"

"Fuck, I can't wait to cum in you and have you lick the slick right off my cock. You'd do that for me, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he nods, quickly, already feeling like he's going to explode.

"Cause you're a good boy, aren't you, baby?"

He moans, "yes!"

"Tell me," he says, "tell me what a good boy you are, I want everyone to hear."

"I'm a good boy," he moans, face flushing when he says it.

"Louder."

"I'm a good boy," he moans, arms letting go so he can hold onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, you are. You're such a good boy," he says, cock thrusting up inside him.

Patrick's body shakes whenever he hits the right spot in him and Frank smiles, "you'd let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn't you?"

He nods, "yes, alpha!"

"You'd let me use you in the dirtiest ways," he asks, kissing above the collar, "any way I wanted."

"Yes!"

"Say it out loud."

"I'd let you use me any way you wanted to," he moans.

"I wish you were allowed to cum," he says kissing his cheek, "I would make you cum for hours if I could and I wouldn't stop."

Patrick kisses him and feels the hard cock pound into him roughly, "when I let go of you I want you to do it by yourself."

He nods and Frank lets go, "come on, make your alpha cum."

When his legs are put down he lifts himself up and rides him hard, "ah!"

"That's it," he nods, "ride it like that, baby boy."

He moves faster, letting it hit his prostate each time he bounces. After another minute Frank forces his hips down and he feels the hot cum fill him up. Frank holds onto him and leans forward opening the drawer and pulling something else out before pushing it back.

"Thank you," Patrick says softly, voice shaky.

"A _thank you_ ," he asks, "well, aren't you a good boy? Stand up and bend over for me."

He stands and bends over the bed, expecting him to go again. Something rubbery is pushed in his hole, keeping the cum inside him. He thinks it's a plug the way it fills him and stays in place.

"Good job," he says, helping him onto his feet.

He's wobbly, and his cock is aching for release, but he stands up as straight as he can.

"Now, a little birdie told me that you give great head whenever you're getting fucked."

He expects to feel someone else touch him, but the feeling never comes and part of him is grateful.

"Don't worry, it's just us. Get on your knees," he pants.

He gets on his hands and knees and he's guided between Frank's legs.

"You're not getting fucked again by me, but I expect to hear you moan like you are. Can you do that for me," he asks, "can you look pretty while you moan around my dick?"

He nods, "yes, alpha."

He pats his cheek, "that's my good boy."

His head is held by the chin and he's guided between his legs. He opens his mouth and Frank stops him, "wait. You said I can do whatever I want with you?"

"Whatever you want with me," he repeats.

"Can I record you?"

He thinks about saying no, but the tingle that question sent down to his crotch tells him he should agree.

"My voice," he asks, knowing that's not what he means.

"A video," he says, "of you blowing me."

He swallows nervously and nods, "okay."

"I wont film you if you don't want me to," he says, sounding sincere.

"I want you to," he says.

A few seconds pass and he hears the click of the camera and Patrick opens his mouth while Frank slowly drags his cock down Patrick's tongue, letting him taste the slick. He slowly sucks it in his mouth.

"Get all that slick off me, pretty boy, I want you to see how good you taste."

He bobs his head slow, tongue curved around the underside. A hand is slid through his hair and he wishes he could look up at him and see if he likes it. The fingers disappear for a split second and suddenly the plug is vibrating against his prostate and making him jump. The hand is back, grabbing the soft locks when he moans loudly around him.

"Fuck, just like that. Do it just like that."

Patrick keeps going, and Frank's hand holds the back of his head. Patrick relaxes his throat and places his hands on his thighs. Frank pushes his head all the way down and when he moans Patrick moves his head back slow and Frank lets go. His hands drop back down to the floor and his head bobs forward again. Frank's hand pets the blond hair, playing with it slowly, "good boy, such a good boy."

He moves faster, eager to please and little determined to prove he is a good boy. He shouldn't care what Frank thinks, but when he tells him he's a good omega he wants to be good for his alpha, even though technically it isn't Frank. Besides, if he's filming him he doesn't want to disappoint his future audience.

"Can I move your head how I want, or is that a problem?"

"However you want," he says pulling off, "I can take it."

"God those really are the magic words, aren't they?"

He guides his cock back in Patrick mouth and pushes his head down so his cock slides down his throat. When it does he lets go for a second and the vibrations are turned up and Patrick moans obscenely around him. When he's pulled off he whimpers and whines, squeezing his thighs together, "please!"

He can feel his cock drooling and tries to concentrate on anything else so he doesn't cum. He moves his head back to Frank's cock going faster and sucking him better as he holds onto his thighs. He moans around him again, his eyes wanting to roll back in his head at how good the vibrations felt inside him. He pulls back, licking up his cock as he moans.

"Fuck, I can't wait to cum in your mouth. I wanna watch you swallow, dirty boy. You'll swallow for me wont you? I'd assume so, good boys always swallow. And you are a good boy, aren't you?"

He nods, "I'm a good boy, alpha. I'm your good boy."

"Yeah you are," he says, petting his hair, "my very good boy."

Patrick bobs his head faster and moans while the plug vibrates against the right spot in him. He only pulls off to pant when it gets too much. He tongues the slit at the top of his cock and Frank groans, "god you are something special, baby."

And this time he was prepared, he wasn't shocked when Frank grabbed his hair tight. And before Frank could push him, Patrick forced him deeper past his tongue and kept his head still even when he he felt hot cum start running down his throat. Frank groaned and slowly pulled his head back. He tried not to cough and swallowed what he had in his mouth before going back and lapping at his cock, licking it clean the way he was taught. He hears the camera stop and Frank grabs him by his neck and brings him up for a kiss, "your mouth will forever have a special place in my heart."

"Thank you," he says, not really sure if he should be thanking him.

His body is still shaking from the plug and he pants when Frank thumbs over his cheek.

"I'm going to fuck you again one day, I promise. And when I do I'm gonna make you cum over and over and I'm gonna have you watch me while I do it. I'll suck you and fuck you however you want and I promise I'll give you an orgasm you'll always remember, just like you just gave me."

He nods and Frank kisses his nose, "I'm gonna love having you watch me lick you open."

He rubs his cheek against his hand and lets out a low hum, "could you please turn off the plug now, alpha?"

He clicks the button, "fuck, that must've been torture for you, baby. I'm sorry, but I promise I'll make it up to you one day."

Frank stands and zips up his pants. He picks up Patrick and sets him on the bed, petting his hair, "I shouldn't have started with you. I don't think any of the others will make me cum like that. I should've ended with you. Cute little thing like you deserves to cum any way he wants."

He smiles and enjoys the hand in his hair praising him. There's one last peck against his lips and Frank smiles, "have fun with the next one and if he's no good you can walk out and join me. I'd love to watch you eat out another omega again."

He walks off and the door closes. He sits alone on the bed, cock throbbing and his hole feeling full as he waits for the next person to walk through the door. Frank wasn't the dom. But he still had four more alphas to go through and he didn't know if the dom was already here or not. He wish time would speed up, he was eager to meet this new alpha and he hoped he was excited to meet him too. The door opened and he wondered if it was him or just another alpha.

"Hey, baby boy," Gerard says.

"I didn't cum," he tells him, "I promise."

"I know you didn't," he say, kissing his cheek, "you did such a good job for me. I'm very proud of you. I even brought you something to drink."

He opens his mouth and Gerard helps him drink before he's playing with his hair the way Frank did, "he said you were good to him, did you blow him like I taught you to?"

He nods, smiling, "just like you taught me! He really liked it."

"I bet he did, I heard you liked it too. I mean, you sounded like you were enjoying it through the walls anyway."

He nods, "I did like it."

"Is something on your mind, Trick," he asks.

"I'm just curious, when do I get to meet this dom?"

"At the very end, don't be nervous either, they're gonna love you."

"Do you think I'm going to like him?"

He kisses his cheek, "like? No. Love? Definitely."

And with that he's smiling again, he couldn't wait to meet him.


	4. Dallon Weekes/Patrick Stump

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Dallon's turn with Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters weren't supposed to have story with them, but there's like, a TINY bit of story at the end. Just a small bit if you want to read it. If you don't read it though I don't think it will make a difference?

The door opens and when he hears it close there’s a short laugh, “Patrick? Fuck. Don’t you look all pretty dressed up.”

_Dallon_

“Blindfold. Collar,” he says, “what else?”

“You can do whatever you want to me,” he says, “but I’m not allowed to cum.”

“Not allowed to,” he asks, “alright. So…”

He walks over and stands in front of him running his fingers through Patrick’s hair, “what to do with you first.”

A finger touches the cock ring on him and he sucks in a breath, “he really doesn’t want you cumming, does he?”

He shakes his head.

“I think my dick is still wet from the last omega I fucked, why don’t you open your mouth and clean my cock off before I fuck you.”

He nods and hears something picked off the table, “this control that plug up your ass?”

He nods and when he feels it start vibrating he lets out a breath and grabs the side of the bed.

“Put your hands on me.”

Patrick reaches up and finds his hips. He moves them both closer to the center undoing them and pulling them down along with his underwear. Dallon’s hand goes to the back of his head and he instinctively opens his mouth. His cock is guided past his lips, but when he thinks he’s almost down to the base it keeps going a little more. He makes a noise in surprise and feels the tip go past his tongue farther than anyone else’s ever has.

“That’s a good boy,” he says, pulling him off.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be so big,” he tells him.

“You don’t break easily, do you?”

“No,” he says shaking his head.

“Good to know,” he says, and he’s pushing back in his mouth.

Patrick opens his throat and takes him in. He wasn’t as thick as Frank and for that he was grateful, but he was definitely longer. He sucks the slick off his cock and knows it’s not Gerard or Josh’s. He guesses it’s Ryan’s because even though he hasn’t been with Mikey in a while he remembers him tasting different. It slides down his throat going deeper than expected and Dallon groans, “fuck. No one’s ever been able to take me all the way before. Your dom teach you how to do that?”

He nods and pulls back bobbing his head over his cock. He feels a little accomplished when he thinks about Dallon saying he’s the only one who’s ever been able to take him. Dallon grabs his hair and pulls him off. He feels a line of spit and slick connecting his tongue to his cock.

“A mouth like that could make an alpha cum all day long,” he says, cupping his cheek, “can I fuck your mouth?”

He hesitates but nods and gets up on his knees before sitting on them. The hand moves from his cheek to the back of his head and pushes it down. His cock goes past his lips and eases back down his throat. Patrick rests his hands on his own knees, balling them up as Dallon moves his head back and forth along with his hips. He makes sure his jaw is as relaxed as it can be and hum around him.

“Fuck.”

He turns the plug off and Patrick whines when it stops vibrating inside him.

“Take that plug out of your ass and finger yourself for me.”

He pulls the plug out with one hand and uses the other to catch the slick and cum that leaks from his hole. Patrick’s lips are around the base of Dallon’s cock and his finger go inside himself.

“Such a good omega, aren’t you?”

He nods and moves in another finger. Dallon’s cock fucks his mouth faster, “you smell so fucking good and you look even fucking better on your knees for me.”

He moans and Dallon smiles, “love the way you moan around my dick like that.”

The tip of his dick hits the back of his throat over and over and he thinks Dallon might cum any minute, “god you get so wet sucking cock. Do you like it?”

Patrick moans.

“Huh,” Dallon asks, “I couldn’t hear you? Do you like being on your knees sucking cock like this?”

He reaches up, moaning obscenely around him while he nods. He’s using his free hand to jerk him off while Dallon forces him to keep going.

“You’re such a little slut for it, aren’t you?”

He moans and nods again and when he’s pulled off Patrick keeps stroking him and fingering himself for him, “I am.”

“Say it.”

“I’m a slut for you.”

“I can’t fucking wait anymore,” he says, “lay back.”

He lets go of his cock and lays back, still fingering himself. Dallon pulls him to the edge and spreads his legs open while moving Patrick’s hand and setting them by his side, “don’t move them.”

He nods and two fingers are shoved in him. He moans and feels Dallon’s cock rest against his hip. He manages to find the right spot and as soon as Patrick’s arching off the bed and grabbing the fabric underneath he pulls them out and pushes his cock in him. He uses his fingers to touch Patrick’s lips, “suck on them while I fuck you.”

He holds his hand and sucks it like he would if it were his cock. Dallon seems to like it and doesn’t mind that Patrick disobeyed and moved his hands from their spot. Dallon moves slow while he fucks him, and Patrick’s grateful for that. The omega lets out a soft whimper whenever he bottoms out.

“You are so fucking tight,” he tells him, “but you take it so good.”

He groans when he speeds up and moans around his fingers, “fuck, you’re so cute.”

Patrick likes hearing him say that and he uses his tongue to push between his fingers and spread them apart licking all the way up to the tips before sucking them again.

“I should have found you a lot sooner. Had I known you were such a good omega I would have begged Gerard to let me fuck you.”

He thrusts hard into Patrick making him moan around the digits. He doesn’t move roughly or go too fast, he takes his time and builds up speed and the fact that the head of his cock keeps hitting Patrick’s prostate is _killing_ him. He takes his hand from Patrick’s mouth and leans down kissing him. He kisses back shyly before reaching up and holding onto his face. Dallon’s hands go under his knees and he lifts them and pulls them apart further. He kisses Patrick’s neck and shoulder making him groan and grab at the sheets. Dallon lets go of his knees and takes his hands, placing them on his shoulders before taking his knees again. He drives his cock as deep as he can get so he can wrap Patrick’s legs around him.

“Ah!”

He stands up with him and moves him over to the wall with a thud. He hears Frank and another omega moaning. Dallon kisses his neck and unwraps Patrick’s legs holding them up as he keeps going. Patrick moans extremely loud making Dallon laugh, “moan real loud for me, pretty boy. I want everyone to hear you.”

And he moans again, knowing everyone in the house can hear them.

“Al-pha,” he says, moans interrupting his speech.

“God I might find out how to be a dom,” he pants, “just so I can take you as my sub and give you everything you deserve.”

He moans and Patrick’s kissing all over his neck, “alpha!”

“I’d be such a bad dom,” he moans, “I’d spoil you rotten and never end up punishing you.”

He can tell he’s going to cum soon when his breathing gets faster. Patrick’s cock aches between his legs as it keeps hitting his stomach over and over. He needs to cum, but he holds himself back, not wanting to disappoint Gerard. When Dallon’s hips move faster Patrick licks a line up his neck and whispers, “cum inside me.”

He nips at Dallon’s neck and begs him as he pants in his ear, “please alpha? Please cum inside me.”

“Fuck!”

“I want you to,” he moans, “I _need_ you to.”

And his back hits the wall harder, making it shake as he thrust into him faster, “God what I’d do for you.”

And Patrick holds onto him tighter as he feels the hot cum fill him up. When his hips slowly come to a stop Dallon’s resting his forehead against Patrick’s. The omega’s hand goes in his hair and he rubs his cheek against his, “did I do a good job for you, alpha?”

Dallon lets out a breath of laughter, “yeah, pretty boy. You did a real good job for me.”

Patrick scents him by rubbing his face against his neck and Dallon’s cheeks rise when he smiles. The omega kisses down his jaw and slowly moves up to his lips. He feels his back leave the wall as he’s carried over over to the bed and laid down.

“You and I should do this again sometime, I’d love to do this again when you’re allowed to cum,” he says, kissing his neck, “because I’d really like to hear the sounds you make you cum, preferably when you can see me touching you. Would you like that?”

He nods, “did you mean what you said when you told me you might find out how to be a dom just for me?”

“Yeah,” he says, “why? Are you looking for another dom?”

“I’m looking for a dom. Gerard’s just my trainer, but if I don’t find anyone else he says he’ll keep me as his sub if I want.”

“But you don’t want that?”

“I don’t mind it, there’s just something different about taking orders from an omega rather than an alpha. I like alphas more, I like when they tell me what to do.”

“If I find out how to be a dom, could we try again, as like an audition or something?”

Patrick nods, smiling, “yeah. I’d love that. I think you’d make a really good dom.”

He leans in and kisses him again pulling out of him and sliding the plug back in him. He groans and Dallon kisses him, “you think so?

He nods and when he hears Dallon getting dressed he sits up, “I think you’d make a really good dom once you figure out how to be one.”

“Do doms have special names for their subs?”

He nods, “Gerard calls me baby boy a lot. But sometimes he calls me kitten or bunny. He mostly just calls me Trick when he takes me shopping for new things for us to play with. But the names can be anything. When I’m bad he calls me his little brat. And when I’m really good for him he calls me his little slut.”

“And you like that? Him calling you that?”

He nods, smiling, “I like it a lot.”

“Does he fuck you like he did earlier?”

“Yeah,” he says, and he can practically hear Dallon getting hard again.

“You call him anything when he does that?”

“I call him Master when we’re playing,” he says, “but when he’s really mad at me he makes me call him _Your Majesty_ while he punishes me.”

“Yeah, what else does he do?”

There’s a knock on the door and it keeps Patrick from talking when it opens, “you two done in here?”

_Gerard_

“Uh, yeah. We’re done in here,” he says.

“Good,” he says, “I need to talk to Patrick.”

He comes in and sits beside him and when the door closes Patrick speaks, “I didn’t cum.”

“I know you didn’t. I just came to get you ready for the next alpha.”

“Is it the new dom?”

“No,” he says.

“Oh, then what do you mean get me ready for them,” he asks, “is he huge?”

“No,” he says, “well, it’s not bad. Don’t worry about dicks right now though.”

He adjusts a few things on the bed before sighing, “okay, get up on your knees.”

He does as he says and Gerard helps him get where he needs to be, “what are we doing?”

“We,” Gerard says pushing him forward onto his stomach, “are getting you ready for an alpha. He wont be able to resist you in this position.”

He’s got a few pillows under him and Gerard takes his hands and cuffs them behind his back before pulling his hips up. When his ass is in the air and his legs are spread he’s really glad he’d stretched before they came here. The plug is turned back on and he mewls.

“Sorry, baby boy, it had to be done. You look perfect now. He wont be able to walk away.”

“Who?”

“It’s supposed to be a mystery, remember,” he asks.

“Right,” he frowns.

Gerard leans over him and kisses his shoulder, “don’t worry, after this we can do whatever you want and I’ll spoil you rotten.”

“Pinkie promise,” he asks.

“Pinkie promise,” he says, smacking his ass, “make me proud, Trick.”

The smack didn’t hurt, it actually made him smile. He could do this, no, he _would_ do this. Gerard would be proud of him and he’d let him cum after it all and take him shopping for new toys and outfits and it will be the best thing ever, he just knows it. But his mind wanders to the mysterious dom and he wonders what he’ll be like, if they’ll be like Gerard or even more strict. He doesn’t want a dom that’s too strict, and part of him thinks that’s the reason he’s stayed with Gerard for so long. He likes Gerard and he doesn’t think anyone could replace him, but he still feels like something’s missing with him and he knows what it is.

Gerard isn’t an alpha, and he’s still an omega. He needs someone who knows what he needs and can give it to him whenever he needs it. Someone who can really claim him as their omega. Gerard’s trying so hard to find the right person to take his place and Patrick’s been refusing every dom that comes along so he can stay with him like he wants. But he knows how much Gerard needs an alpha too and so this time he was really going to try with this new dom. He just hopes he likes this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ THIS NOTE!!!
> 
> If I haven't done your ship yet and you want to request it + specific kinks just send them my way. Also if you're too embarrassed by the kinks to say it on here or whatever I think I linked my tumblr on my bio so you can just ask on anon or something. I'm currently writing Pete/Mikey for this one but other than that I got no idea what to write next so if you want your ship to be written tell me what you want. I don't want to write something y'all don't want to read so just TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT so I can give it to you.


	5. Mikey Way/Pete Wentz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Pete and Mikey's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you just came to check and see if I wrote your ship yet and you were disappointed you saw Petekey, scroll to the bottom and there's a link so you can see which ships are coming up next.

Pete opens the door, already knowing who was inside by the sweet scent in the air. The light is off when he closes the door and he desperately wanted to turn it on. And as if reading his mind the omega spoke, "turn the light on."

He flicks it on seeing Mikey on the bed in one of the t-shirts he'd let him borrow. His pants were in the floor and he was laid back against the headboard, legs bent and spread just enough for him to see the wet spot on his underwear getting bigger, "please, don't be shy."

He walks over to the bed and carefully sits down in front of him. After a minute Mikey cocks his head.

"What are you doing? Why are you just sitting there," he asks.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted me to do?"

"Touch me," he says.

He nods and puts his hand on Mikey's knee, patting it gently.

"For God's sake," he says grabbing Pete's hand and yanking him forward so he's closer.

His hand is soon placed on his stomach and slid into his underwear. Pete knows this is normally the part where the omega moans, but instead he's shocked to hear that it came from himself. He's also extremely surprised to find out just how wet Mikey is already. He lets go of his hand and reaches up pulling him down towards him as if he's going to kiss him, "touch me."

He kisses him and Pete goes wide eyed before closing his eyes and moving his hand up and down, rubbing it against his hole.

"Come on, put your fingers in me," he nods between breaths.

He pushes them in one at a time and moves his hands just right making him moan. He smiles and pulls him in kissing him again. Mikey's hands drop down to his pants, undoing them and pushing them down so his dick springs free. He thinks he's going to tell him to stop and fuck him but Mikey's hand slides into his own panties and under Pete's hand before it's pulled out and holding onto his cock. He hums against his lip, feeling him use the slick to jerk him off. He keeps his eyes closed so the omega doesn't see his eyes roll back when he does it so well. Pete's mouth goes to his neck and when he kisses down his jaw his teeth start to ache.

"Mmm," he hums when Pete lays him back and keeps moving his fingers, "you're so good at that."

"Thanks," he smiles, "my teacher always said I was great with my hands."

And Mikey pushes Pete back for a second giving him a weird look and it takes Pete a few seconds before it registers and gets him to start talking, "oh, no, not in _that_ way! She was my piano teacher, she just meant I was good at using my fingers to play piano. She and I--we didn’t-"

"Stop talking," he says, cutting him off with a kiss, "and no more fingering. Just get on your back."

"What's wrong? Did I do it wrong?"

He shakes his head and pulls off Pete's shirt, "no."

He pushes him onto his back and pulls his pants down to his knees, "I just really want to blow you right now."

And before he can say anything Mikey's mouth is around him making him groan.

"Holy shit," he says, "you're sucking your own slick off my dick."

He looks up at him and licks a long line all the way up to the tip, tonguing at it slow. He groans and reaches down with the hand not covered in slick and grabs his hair, "oh fuck."

He licks the slick off his hands and watches Mikey go all the way down. He moans, licking the slick off his fingers before pushing Mikey's head down further. He moans around him and deepthroats him easily, "wow, you are _really_ going for it aren’t you?"

And it makes him speed up, his mouth working faster as he pushed his cock past his tongue, watching him groan, "god you are so much better at this than your brother."

He pulls off and looks at him in disbelief making Pete replay what he said in his head before he sits up, "no, wait, shit, I didn't--I mean you are but I wasn't, like, thinking about him or anything. I was just thinking about blowjobs and the thought popped into my head, but you're really, really good at it. Way better than anyone else."

Mikey's standing up and grabbing his pants and Pete's resting his head in his hands, "I'm sorry, this is weird, I made it weird."

"Is it weird because it’s me," Mikey asks.

"Yes,” he says, “wait, no, no! It’s not you. It’s me! I promise I'm not usually this weird in bed. I swear, I just--you make me so fucking nervous."

And once he's pulled his pants up he turns to him, "I make you _nervous_."

He nods, "you've always been really _really_ pretty and I like being friends with you but I like the idea of being more than that too so when we decided to play this game I was really nervous and excited. But I fucked it up and said weird shit and now the mood is just gone."

He shrugs, "we're on inducers so the mood is not exactly all gone. Just be yourself, I want this too so there’s no need to be nervous. Just be Pete. I really like Pete."

He looks up and Mikey pushes the pants off himself and the underwear before shoving him to lay back against the mattress. He crawls on top of him and lets the hard cock slide into himself.

He moans and Pete grabs his hips, "oh wow."

"Look, I like you but please try and say something sexier than _oh wow._ "

He nods, "yeah, yeah, sure, baby. I can do that for you."

“I know I’m going to regret telling you that,” he sighs, giving him a quick kiss before sitting back up.

He moves up and down him slow and Pete lets out a moan, "fuck."

And hearing Pete say that encourages him to move back and forth on him, hands tracing up and down his chest as he bites back a smile.

“You look so fucking good, even better than I imagined you would.”

Mikey’s grin wides a tiny bit, “yeah? You think about me a lot?”

He nods, “yeah. Fuck, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”

His hands go between them and when slick gets on his fingers he’s licking it off and looking up at him, “god! Do you always taste this sweet or do you drink a lot of pineapple juice?”

Mikey shakes his head and leans down to kiss him, “let’s not ask questions right now. Just let me ride your dick, okay?”

He nods, “yeah, yeah, you do you. Well, you do me I guess.”

He places a fingertip on Pete’s lips and rides him a little faster, moaning, “mmm!”

“You don’t want to take it slow?”

“I want it fast and rough,” he says.

“Yeah? I can do that. I can go faster if you want,” he says.

He nods and before Pete does he stops moving his hips and looks up at him making Mikey cock his head to the side, questioning him.

“Beg for it.”

“What,” he asks in disbelief.

“I wanna hear you beg a little for me,” he admits.

“I don’t beg,” he says, and Pete grabs his hips and keeps him from going faster, “please? Just a little for me? Just beg a little for Daddy?”

“We’ve talked about this, we agreed you were going to stop calling yourself that,” he says.

“You might call me it one day when you need something.”

“Look, just fuck me okay? Please?”

He smiles and bites his lip shrugging, “could you say _please, Daddy?_ ”

He rolls his eyes and moves his hips, trying to get him to go faster but Pete keeps that from happening, “just one time?”

He hesitates for a moment and refuses to meet his eyes when he whispers, “please, Daddy?”

“What was that,” he asks, “I couldn’t quite hear you.”

And Mikey makes eye contact to glare at him. Pete smiles and moves his hips slow, “oh come on, I know you wanna call me that. And you can, don’t worry, I wont tell anyone. It can be our secret.”

“I said it once like you asked,” he groans, “go faster.”

And there’s a change in his voice when his hand goes down to his thigh, “you don’t like it like this? When I tease you?”

“No,” he whines, “I need it fast.”

He sits up and helps Mikey’s arms go around his neck. He’s up on his knees, arms under his knees forcing him up and down onto his cock.

“Fuck!”

“Hold onto me.”

And Mikey’s suddenly holding on tighter and it makes Pete more confident in what he’s doing. He moans loud in Pete’s ear and it’s a sound that’ll be forever stored in his memory. His hips thrust up as much as they can when he brings him down.

“Holy shit,” he breathes.

“You sound so fucking sexy when you moan.”

“Don’t stop!”

And he keeps going, cock thrusting up against his prostate.

“Pete!”

Mikey helps him and forces himself down, making the movements easier and easier.

“Oh my god! Why does it feel so good,” he asks, between breaths.

“Because it’s me,” Pete says, kissing his neck.

“You’re such a dick,” he says kissing him between moans, “and I fucking hate you so much.”

“You love me,” he smiles, kissing down his jaw.

“No way,” he says, “you’r-ah! Oh fuck! You’re so fucking cocky and weird and I--fuck! I fucking hate you so much!”

“Never heard you curse this much before, I must really be giving it to you good, huh?”

“Oh my god shut up,” he says, “I don’t think I’ll be able to cum if you keep talking.”

And he thrusts just right making Mikey moan louder. Pete laughs and kisses his neck, “I think you will.”

“I swear I’m going to fucking scream.”

“I’d _love_ to hear that,” he says.

“Fuck this,” he says pushing him onto his back. He picks his underwear up and shoves them into Pete’s mouth, “just shut up. Five minutes of silence and then you can talk.”

An he’s riding Pete and moaning like the it's last time he’ll ever get laid. One hand on Pete’s chest and the other on his hip as he moves himself up and down. Pete moans around the wadded up fabric and moves a hand to Mikey’s erection stroking it with each movement as he thrusts up into him.

“Fuck, Pete,” he moans, “you’re a _god!_ ”

And Pete watches his eyes close as he keeps going and he can’t help it. He keeps quiet, too entranced with him to even say anything back to that. His other hand moves under him gathering some slick before going up. Mikey lets out a breath, “you’re really hot when you’re not being cocky.”

He holds Pete’s hand, letting the alpha keep him from falling over while he sucked his fingers into his mouth and moaned around them, “even though you have every right to be cocky.”

Pete spreads the slick all over his tongue, loving the way his moans vibrate his fingers and send a tingly sensation straight to his cock. He thrusts just the right way and Mikey moans again, pulling his hand away so he can breath, “oh fuck your dick feels so fucking good!”

Pete thumbs over the head of his cock and Mikey’s practically bouncing on his cock like it’s keeping him alive. Pete pulls his hand from him and uses it to grab onto his hip while he keeps rubbing his cock. His moans get higher and shorter and Pete lets himself get closer to reaching his own orgasm. Mikey’s legs stiffen and toes curl as he moans and grabs Pete’s arm when he cums. The cum flows over his knuckles and whenever his hole clenches tightly around him he’s cumming with a low grunt. Mikey pants and tries to catch his breath as he removes the underwear from Pete’s mouth. He leans down and slides his arms around his neck, kissing him, “that was fucking amazing.”

He kisses back and smiles, “yeah?”

He nods, “I thought it was going to be weird and maybe only one of us was going to cum but you _really_ know how to fuck.”

“Thanks,” he nods, “I wasn’t quite sure if you were enjoying it or not because you told me you hated me. But I figured you meant it playfully.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry, you were getting cocky and I really liked it but I didn’t want to tell you and make you even more cocky.”

“I think I’m allowed to be a little cocky,” he nods, “after all, I am a god according to you. That’s got a nice sound to it too, _Pete Wentz, sex god._ ”

He rolls his eyes, tapping his nose, “anyway, we should do that again.”

“Can we do it after a meal this weekend together at eight?”

“How specific,” he states.

“I’ll take you wherever you want to go.”

“It’s a date then.”

Pete beams, the words he’d said playing again in his head over again. Mikey’s fingers trace their way down his chest and he’s biting his lip and smiling at him, “but I kind of meant we should do it again now.”

“Now, as in like _right now_ ,” he asks, eyes going wide, “don’t you want to take a little break first?”

“I can go again and again and again,” he tells him, “but if the great _sex god_ Pete Wentz needs a break-”

“No, no, I’m good. I’m fine. Let’s fucking do this,” he says, enthusiastically flipping Mikey onto his back and kissing him once more with a smirk, “and this time, call me Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally done! I hope you guys liked it. If you want to request a ship PLEASE check the list and see if it's already on there first! 
> 
> Here is the list of chapters that are coming next if you're curious. [Chapter List](https://idreaminelectricblue.tumblr.com/post/182598761738/chapter-list)
> 
>  


	6. Dallon Weekes/Ryan Ross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon finds Ryan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, I promise I'm going to try to get these out more often than I have been.

When the door opens and he sees the tall figure in the doorway he bites his lip. They flick on the light and he sees that it's Dallon. He stands there, letting Ryan walk around him to see if he would be allowed to stay. He stands on the tips of his toes and leans in to smell his neck. He smiles when Ryan holds onto him, but keeps his arms down.

"Fuck you smell good," he says, jumping him quickly.

Dallon's arms go around him to catch him and hold onto his ass while he kisses him. The omega's mouth connects for seconds at a time so he can talk, "god you're so fucking hot too!"

The second Ryan's on his feet again Dallon's hands go up under his dress. He's tearing the underwear down his thighs and letting them drop around his ankles. He barely gets them off one leg and he's soon picked up again, dress raised when he's pressed against a wall.

"You don't need me to finger you do you?"

Ryan shakes his head and wraps his arms around his neck, "no, no. Go ahead."

He undoes his pants and when his cock is out of his underwear he's pressing it against Ryan's hole. His mouth falls open and he kisses hims harder, "mmm, hurry up and put it in me!"

He pushes inside him hard and when he's shoved all the way in he lets out a surprised noise and his hands grip Dallon's shoulder.

"You're so wet," he whispers in his ear.

"Oh my god," he breathes, "you are so much bigger than I thought you'd be."

"You take it so good though."

"Yeah? Show me how good I take it," he says kissing him hard.

Dallon pulls his hips back and thrusts up into him. He moans softly and pulls at his shirt. He smiles against the omegas neck before thrusting in and out of him a little faster.

"Oh fuck yeah!"

He spreads Ryan's legs apart and fucks into him roughly. Ryan pulls at his shirt until Dallon stops and takes it off. Nails scratch the skin of his back and soon Ryan's teeth are scraping against the right place in his neck. The alpha growls loud and grabs Ryan by his hair pulling it back hard. Ryan looks at him stunned, mouth open and lips swollen. He pants, looking at him, and Dallon noses at his neck for a second before throwing him onto the bed and flipping him over onto his stomach. He pushes up his dress and Dallon's massaging his ass slow, pulling it apart to watch his hole leak slick.

"Put it back in. I wanna feel it deep inside me."

He spreads them farther and pushes back in making him grab the blanket under him, "God!"

"I prefer Dallon, but that works too."

Ryan lets out a small laugh before turning around to watch him pound into him. He bites his lip and groans.

"You've got a real cute ass. Nice and tight for me."

"Yeah, you like it?"

"You ever have it eaten out before?"

"Yeah. Think you could do it better?"

He pulls out and kneels down by the bed. Before the omega can say anything the alph shoves his tongue in and hums while he lets Ryan fuck himself back against it.

"Fuck," he breathes, turning around to look at him.

More slick leaks out and Dallon's happy to lick it out of him. He bites his lip and moans before grabbing a pillow and pulling it under his head. He pushes back and Dallon spreads his ass farther apart and drives his tongue in deeper, "fuck me!"

His tongue is pulled out and dragged up his hole, "you taste so fucking good."

"Shut up and stick it back inside me."

"No _'please?'_ "

" _Please,_ " he says turning back to look at him. He spreads his cheeks for him and bats his eyes, "pretty please, alpha?"

He smiles and pushes the tip back inside him, getting him up onto his feet. He pulls back his hips and thrusts hard all the way in making on of Ryan's arms shoot behind him so his hand can rest on the back of Dallon's neck. He groans and the alpha fucks into him hard, throwing an arm around him to hold him up so he doesn't fall.

"That what you wanted," he asks.

"Yes," he cries out. Dallon reaches around him with his other hand and gathers slick from Ryan's thigh, "oh god yes!"

When he starts jerking him off, Ryan's free hand reaches for Dallon's wrist holding onto it while he lets out a whine, "it's too much. I'll cum if you keep doing that."

And Dallon's sucking marks into his neck, "yeah. But don't you want to cum with me inside you?"

His teeth scrape against the sensitive spot in his neck making his scent stronger. He trembles and grips his wrist tighter, the hand on his neck going for Dallon's hair.

"Don't you wanna see what it feels like to have an alpha give you what you really want? Want to take my knot like a good omega?"

"Yes!"

"Yeah? You wanna know what it's like to be filled up completely and fucked with a knot inside you?"

He nods quickly and Dallon nips at his skin. He turns to look at the taller man, tilting his head up so he can kiss him. He lays him on the bed and flips him around onto his back. Ryan reaches down to touch himself but Dallon's hands grab his wrist and put them over his head as he fucks him harder. Ryan gasps and looks to his wrists before looking back up at him. Dallon looks into his eyes and it feels more intimate than what they’re doing. The omega opens his mouth as if to say something but Dallon kisses his neck before whispering in his ear, "you like to be fucked like this?"

He gives a small nod and breathes a quick, “yes.”

Dallon moves rougher, “you like being held down like and fucked rough like some whore?”

Ryan’s breath catches in his throat again. He’d never been talked to like this. Dallon’s tongue licks a long line up his neck and it sends a strange sensation down his spine that he enjoys more than he thinks he should.

“Yes.”

“I knew it,” he says, “you’re such a slut for it aren’t you?”

“Yes,” he moans.

“You have all your alphas hold you down like this when they fuck you?”

“No,” he says.

“Just me,” he asks, Ryan feeling a smile playing at the alpha’s lips against his neck.

“Just you,” he whispers.

His teeth scrape over the gland in his neck making him clench his fists tighter and spread his legs more, “Dallon!”

“Wrap your legs around me.”

He does as he says and the alpha kisses him again, deeper letting his tongue push in and explore his mouth fully. Ryan's moans get shorter and louder until he’s given one last thrust against his prostate. The omega cums onto his stomach and a long cry is drawn out of him. The moan is an inch from the alpha’s mouth and it pushes Dallon to keep thrusting. He gets him to let out a few small squeaks before he’s cumming deep inside him, filling him up. Ryan's mouth falls open as the warmth spreads inside him. The omega lays there panting before looking up at him and wiggling his wrists. Dallon lets go and Ryan pulls him down into a kiss, "fuck I wanna have your children."

"Yeah? You liked that?"

He hums in content and nods, kissing him slower. The alpha's arms go around him and pick him up slightly to move him up the bed. Once he gets him against the pillows he’s pulling from him, “we should go out sometime.”

“Yeah?”

He nods, “yeah, maybe after this?”

“I actually kind of forgot we were playing a game.”

“So I gave it to you so good you forgot where you were?”

“Maybe for a minute,” he says.

“I know what you mean,” he says, trailing kisses down his jaw, “you sound so fucking hot when you moan. Kind of wanna fuck you again.”

“Okay, but I wanna be on top this time.”

“Yeah,” he asks, kissing his neck, “you gonna ride my dick like the slutty little omega I know you are?”

He bites his lip nodding, “you want me to?”

“All night long.”

Dallon flips them around so he can lay back with Ryan’s hands on his chest. His hands go to his hips and back to squeeze his ass. His eyes drink him in and hands slide up to his waist before he meets his eyes again.

“Then lay back right there and watch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you're curious to know what the next chapter is going to be just click on this little link:
> 
> [Chapter List](https://idreaminelectricblue.tumblr.com/post/184774030363/chapter-list)
> 
> It'll take you straight to the list of what's going to be next. If you want to request something feel free to comment a ship and whatever kink you're interested in. Or if you're too shy to comment I have the anon on my tumblr turned on so you can just use that if you want.


	7. Frank Iero/Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank walks into Ryan's room and so does Brendon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here it finally is!

He pushes the door open and each of them can smell the familiarity in the air.

"Frank," Ryan says, "god I don't even care get over here."

He thinks about it for a second and shrugs before walking in and closing the door. He turns the light on and Ryan looks him over, "yeah, you'll do, take your pants off now."

"Can I have you any way I want you," he asks.

"Just give me something," he says, "I'm so fucking wet right now."

He watches him lay back, hand sliding down between his legs so he can finger himself open. The door opens and the alpha standing there looks to them, "oh, I didn't know the room was taken."

"Come on in," Frank says, "he needs it bad."

"I don't think I can take two up my ass," Ryan says.

"You wont have to," he says before turning to Brendon, "I'll let you choose first what you want. His mouth or his ass?"

"I don't think I've ever fucked him before," he says, "and he does smell really good."

"Then I'll fuck his mouth while you do your thing."

"You didn't ask me what I wanted," Ryan says.

"Be a good omega," Frank says, "keep your mouth shut while your alphas are talking."

Brendon thinks Ryan would talk back to that, but Frank knew he wasn't in his normal mood, he was desperate.

"The more desperate for cock he gets the more obedient he is," Frank says, "isn't that right, honey?"

Ryan looks away from him, somewhat pouty until he's walking over and touching his face, "isn't that right?"

He nods, rubbing his face against Frank's hand. The alpha smiles, "that's a good boy."

He undoes his jeans looking to Brendon, "take those off and sit down at the top of the bed. While he sucks me off why don't you eat him out?"

Ryan's eyes go wide and Frank turns, "that what you want, baby?"

He nods and when Brendon's sat at the top of the bed Ryan bends over in front of him, letting himself be pulled closer until he's pressing his tongue inside him. He moans and lifts his hips up closer to him, hands grabbing the blanket as he moans. Brendon pulls him closer, eyes closing as he licks up the slick. Frank pulls his cock out, giving it a few strokes before getting on the bed close to Ryan. The omega looks up and Frank thumbs over his cheek with his free hand, "open up. I wanna see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock."

Ryan opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue letting Frank push forward. He moans around him as Brendon's tongue traces circles around his hole before licking it open even more. Ryan's knuckles turn white with how tightly he's gripping the blanket underneath but he moans and bobs his head back and forth when he moans. Frank runs his fingers through his hair, "just like that."

Brendon pulls back to breath and when he does he sticks two fingers in his own mouth before pulling them out and working them in and out of Ryan's hole. He moans before pulling back and turning to look at him. Brendon twists them and finds the spot that makes his body jerk quickly. Frank turns him back, "keep your eyes on me."

He nods and Ryan rubs his face against his hand.

"Be a good omega and put your mouth back to work."

He takes him in again and Brendon's thrusting his fingers in and out at a slow pace. Ryan pushes his hips back trying to hint to the alpha to speed up his fingers, but he takes his time. He moves forward and hums around Frank's cock when it's down his throat. Frank smiles and pushes his hand through his hair gently tugging at it, "are you being this good because you want him to fuck you?"

He pulls back and uses one hand to jerk him off before turning to look at Brendon. He moves his hips from side to side slightly before arching his back so he butt is raised up more. Brendon nods and pulls him back to sit in his lap. He uses his hands to pull his thighs apart while he lays back against him. Once he's got his underwear down and his cock out it's resting right underneath Ryan's ass. He gasps and moves his hips back and forth on top of it.

"Someone's eager," Brendon says, moving the head against his hole, "you want it that bad, huh?"

He nods and Brendon smiles, kissing his neck. Ryan closes his eyes, relaxing as he circles the head around his rim, "say it."

"I need it," he whispers, "I need it really, _really_ bad."

He pushes the tip inside him and when his mouth falls open he's kissing him as he lets him sink down on his cock. Brendon groans before he moves back to his neck, "didn't expect a cute little thing like you to take it so well. Thought I'd have to loosen you up some more."

"Might have to," Frank says, "looks like a tight fit."

"You tell me," Brendon says, "am I too much?"

He nods, hands grabbing Brendon's arms and squeezing. Brendon pulls one arm away so he can lick his hand before reaching down to jerk him off. When he rubs his thumb over the head Ryan lets out a whine and holds onto him tighter, "ah!"

He stops and Frank cocks a brow, "too much?"

He nods, "I'll cum if you don't stop."

Brendon keeps going and Ryan squirms, more slick coming out of him and dripping down Brendon's cock. The alpha chuckles, "you like that?"

He whimpers, "please?"

"If you wanna cum you'd better suck him off and start riding me."

Frank moves closer and Ryan leans forward taking his cock back in his mouth, moving up and down slowly. Brendon holds onto his hips while Ryan closes his eyes and uses both hands to hold Frank still. The alpha smiles and runs his fingers through his hair, "god you should see him with a cock in his mouth, B. Sucks it just like he was made for it."

"He was made for it," Brendon tells him, "ass like this and a mouth like that, he was made just for taking cocks like a good omega. Weren't you, baby?"

When Ryan doesn't say anything Brendon reaches up and pulls his hair, making him part his lips and let Frank slide out of his mouth with a small cough, "weren't you, baby?"

He moans when he lets go and grabs his hands pinning them against his back while he fucks him rougher, "you look better when alphas are filling you up."

He nods.

"Say it," he tells him.

He moans instead and when he doesn't say anything Brendon stops and holds his hands still with one hand while pulling his hair and making him whimper, "you'd better say it or I'm going to get you on your hands and knees and we're going to fuck you like the dirty little slut you are."

When he moans instead Brendon looks down watching the slick coming out more. He chuckles and lets go of his hands, sitting up on his knees. Ryan catches himself when he falls forward and lands on his hands and knees. Brendon pulls back his hand and gives his ass a hard smack.

"Ah!"

He reaches forward grabbing him by the neck, lifting it slightly, "if you're not going to talk then you might as well put that mouth to good use. Open up."

He does as he says and takes Frank in again, and this time when he pulls back he thrusts harder sending Ryan forward onto Frank's cock. Brendon smiles, pulling his hair, "that's it, take it all. And you'd better make him cum or I swear to god I'm gonna cum inside you and tell every alpha next to fuck you as good and hard as they want without making you cum."

He whines around Frank and Brendon reaches for his hair, "that's right, and at the end of the day I'll take one of those toys and stick it to the floor, make you ride it hard and fast as you cum. And I don't care how many times you cum, I'll make you do it as many times as it takes for you to remember that when I ask you a question you answer me, and when I ask you to make someone cum, you make them cum. Do you understand me?"

He moans, slick and precum dripping down his cock and getting on the bed. He rubs the red hand print on his ass before delivering another smack to the other side causing him to jump and whine.

"God, look at you, slick just keeps coming out, you like the sound of all of this. Me treating you like the little slut you are, making everyone watch you take a toy like some cam whore."

He moans around Frank, deepthroating him even further and sucking more. Frank smiles, "he's moaning. Oh, I think he likes it when you talk to him like that."

"You like that," Brendon asks, "maybe I'll handcuff you, make you ride a big fake cock for all of your friends and all of the people watching, how about that? Or maybe we'll make them watch us take turns with you, you want that?"

He pulls back shaking his head, "no, I don't. I don't want it."

He pulls his cock out and watches more slick come out, "if you don't want it, then why are you so fucking wet at the thought of it, huh? You embarrassed to admit it?"

He spreads his cheeks and shoves back inside him, angling his hips and fucking him harder this time, "you don't want us knowing what a dirty omega you are? So desperate and needy for attention he's willing to take as much dick as he can just for a little praise. Well, I'll praise you, baby."

Frank reaches down and pulls his hair, thrusting his hips back and forth at an easy pace, "we both will."

"Come on, pretty boy, keep going. Show us what a good omega you are and take it all."

He bobs his head along with Frank's thrusts and soon the alpha grabs his head and pulls him in closer, shoving his cock down his throat and holding him still. He moans around him and Brendon stops, letting Frank let go. When he pulls back, cum slips from his mouth and Frank's using his fingers to scoop it up and rub it against his tongue. He swallows it all and goes back to licking lines up his shaft to get it all. Brendon reaches forward and wraps a hand around his throat, "you read to cum now?"

He nods, "please?"

Eventually his arms give out and he rests his head and torso on the mattress, keeping his hips up so Brendon can pound into him. He lets out a small sound with every thrust and Brendon smiles, "you did such a good job, deepthroated him so good and swallowed like the perfect little slut."

"Aren't you going to say thank you," Frank asks, pulling on his clothes.

"Thank you," Ryan breathes, "thank you, Brendon, thank you!"

"That's it, baby, almost there."

He fucks into him harder and Ryan moans louder making the alpha spank him again, "don't cum yet."

He balls his fists and Brendon thrusts deeper until his hips stutter for a moment and he pulls him close, burying his cock deep inside him. He cums hard, the thick fluid filling him up. When he's done he smiles and pulls out of him before shoving his fingers inside him moving them at the same pace. Ryan whines and Brendon raises a brow, "I'm gonna make you cum like this, I wanna see you cum just from my fingers inside you. And don't you touch your cock, baby."

He groans and Brendon angles them right and thrusts faster, finding the spot that makes his eyes roll back. His moans get closer, the pitch getting higher until his hole clenched around his fingers, cum leaking out around them as Ryan's cum paints the blanket. He groans, pushing back against his fingers. Brendon smiles, "already came and you still want more?"

He nods and Brendon pulls his fingers from him, grabs him by the throat, pushing his fingers in his mouth. Ryan sucks them, dilated pupils looking at Brendon. He takes them all the way in his mouth moaning around them and closing his eyes when he bobs his head over them.

"So eager to please, aren't you?"

He nods and when Brendon pulls his fingers from his mouth he's getting dressed, "I'll make sure to tell the next alpha that. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear it."

He lays on his stomach all blissed out watching them leave the room as he waves with a flirty smile, "feel free to come back and do that again if the other omegas start to bore you two. Who knows, maybe after the next few alphas I’ll be ready for two at once."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a long fuckin note so buckle up. I have no clue when the next chapter is going to be posted since this one took so long for me to get around to writing. I will try to write them as soon as I can because right now I only have a few left unless someone asks for another pairing. Here is the list of what's coming next in order:
> 
> Frank/Mikey - No kinks requested.  
> Mikey/Dallon - Wax play  
> Frank/Gerard - No kinks requested but it'll probably be weird or rough. Maybe both, we'll see.  
> Pete/Patrick - Daddy kink.  
> Ryan/Pete - Praise kink and panties.  
> Brendon/Patrick - Mostly completed so don’t even worry about requesting kinks.
> 
> I’ll add more to THIS list later if someone requests another ship or something. If you see a ship on this list already that you’re interested in and it happens to have ‘No kinks requested’ next to it feel free to send some my way or something, otherwise I’m just guessing what you guys want to read.
> 
> Last thing, I doubt this will happen, but if I end up getting too many kinks or something sent to me for one ship it’ll be a first come first serve kind of thing. So like if someone sends me “Do Gerard/Frank with Frank tied up” and I get another one that says “Do Gerard/Frank with Gerard tied up” or something. Whichever one was sent FIRST will be written FIRST. I will still write the other one, but they’ll just be one shots or something to read on their own. The ones that weren’t first will be written AFTER this series ends.
> 
> If you want to request something feel free to comment. If you're too shy to comment or you're like embarrassed cause you wanna request some weird shit I have the anon on my tumblr turned on so you can just use that if you want. So just click [here](https://idreaminelectricblue.tumblr.com) for that. I think there's only like 3 things I wont write

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know which one I'll write next, just kind of going with whatever. All of the ships that are tagged right now I'm going to write FOR SURE. Don't worry, I promise you they're coming. But if you want me to write a particular ship that is NOT TAGGED let me know and I'll see what I can do. Like the description says, I'm not going to be dropping these every single day like I normally do, but I'll get around to them. You can request a ship or kinks if you want. I got three rules if you want to do that:   
> 1) I don't write piss.   
> 2) I don't write shit.   
> 3) I don't write vomit.


End file.
